Danny Dies!
by Mak8907
Summary: O.O ! What am I doing! MIXING HUMOR AND SUSPENCE! IT'S MADNESS! The trio goes to get a bite to eat before trying to find something to do, but they didn't exactly expect what's coming... HORRY SHEET! I updated! finally chapter 2!
1. The pro type of a log

**OH CRAP! OH CRAP! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? OH CRAP!**  
><strong>Based on the title, a number of you Phan-girl readers are probably sitting on a brick right about now. I only have this message for you, "CANT TOUCH THIS~! BAAA-NAA-NAA-NAA NAAA-NAAA NAA-NAA~!"<strong>

**(I don't own the Danny Phantom show. Don't know why I need to add this cause if i did own it, this wouldn't be 'Fan'fiction. So I won't put it on any other chapter.)**

"Well, today was pretty uneventful. Of course school rarely is. Unless you count the constant ghost attacks, but even those are starting to get more annoying than eventful." Danny was currently heading home with his two best friends: Sam and Tucker.

Not much had been happening lately with anything; ghosts weren't showing up too much, there wasn't any good movies coming out lately, video games were becoming old, heck, even the Fenton parents were in a bit of a funk with there inventions. This was a big deal because Jack had managed to make a soup thermos useful in a ghost fight. Why couldn't he come up with something?

**Off in the distance at the Fenton residence:**  
>"Hmmm... that coffee maker looks like it could possibly be turned into a-"<p>

"No."

**Back to the trio:**  
>Sam was next to speak, "Stop complaining, fighting ghost is your job and you know it." So cold... Sam was never really one to get bored just because everyone else was. Cause she's a non-conformist!<p>

"I don't know, he has a point. Haven't you noticed how dull everything's been lately. It's almost like something exciting is about to happen." Poor poor Tucker, didn't even notice he just jinxed the crap out of the rest of the day.

Deciding on a more exciting activity, they: Danny and Tucker, eventually came to the conclusion that The Great One should pay a visit to the Far Frozen and ask if they could screw around with the Infi-Map. Needless to say, Sam didn't approve. The vote was two to one, though, so she didn't get much say in it. None of them realized that this activity was never going to happen.

Though, first things first. Food. "Danny's buying!"

"Dang it..."

**Oh god, what kind of devious plot could i be cooking in my microwave that will drive Phan-girls to maul me next time I go outside?**  
><strong>Ha! JOKES ON YOU! My house doesn't have an outside... wait...<strong>

**Danny: Review or he may not let me save myself!**


	2. The chapter one of a log

**OMFG CHAPTER ONE**

The trio were heading down the street toward their favorite hangout, Burger Land...  
>(Oh hell yes i did!)<p>

Danny got a little bit of a cough... BUT THEN BLUE SMOKE CAME OUT! "Oh no guys, what ever shall we dooooo? There's a ghost that Tucker caused with his words from the prologue. The fact that it might have been expected is nothing, but Clockwork is going to die next time I see him if its..."

"I am Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest-!"

"MOTHERF-"

**Danny: Dude, i know its been a while since you did anything with this story, but do you think you could take it a little more seriously? I got my fan girls to keep and I don't think they're going to appreciate the random crap and swear words you're throwing around.**

**Mak: But that's what I usually do when I'm trying to write stuff... What else am i supposed to do? What IS serious!**

**Danny: ... Just write something... good, you already started off the story with a more serious attitude than usual, so suck it up and continue with it.**

**Mak: Fine. But I better be getting some reviews for this. Stupid college is coming back to beat me up again and that means I technically have better things to do than waste my time doing what I love.**

**Danny: That's the spirit!**

* * *

><p><p>

**The Real Ch 1**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were now at the Nasty Burger eating and discussing. They got themselves a seat in the usual corner near the quick hiding spot of the bathroom. "So if we get the map, where in the heck do you think we'll be going? We've already been all over time the last time Vlad stole it, and we basically have the Ghost Zone mapped out. There can't be much left of the place, right?" Sam asked and then took a bite of her salad. She was still trying to get the idea of messing around with the Infi-Map out of their heads.

"Simple, we just ask it to take us somewhere interesting we haven't been yet. Problem solved." Tucker was clearly determined and had been thinking this over on the rest of the walk to the food joint. Noticing the annoyance on Sam's face he added, "Come on Sam, it's not like we have anything better to-" Tucker stopped and turned to Danny, only to see the familiar puff of blue escape his breath.

After his gasp, Danny lowered his head a little and sighed, "I swear to God, if its-"

Just then a few people came running out of the bathroom next to them, screaming and grabbing their families to haul them to the exit. Shortly after the men ran out, Skulker blew up the bathroom door for a dramatic entrance, "I am Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest-!"

"How'd I know. Tucker, you owe me ten bucks later." Danny got up to face him, but noticed that Skulker just blew up his hiding spot. Not only that but there were still a few people in the restaurant.

That gave Skulker the opening he was looking for and grabbed the boy before he could make a move. He then proceeded to rocket not-so-intangibly threw the roof and into the sky. Once he saw everyone exit the building he held Danny up to his face, "Let's see how you bounce back from this." Danny didn't have much time to wonder what he meant before he simply pulled his arm back and then tossed him, hard, straight at the Nasty Burger.

Upon impact there were audible gasps everywhere around the restaurant. When Danny stood up inside the crumbling building, his mind was racing on how he could explain why he was alive, only to notice a box of Nasty sauce packets fall into the fryer._ Shit!_

Within seconds he was intangible and shooting out of the restaurant. But the people around the building fell into Skulker's trap and there wasn't anyone left that thought he was alive. Besides Sam and Tucker.

* * *

><p><p>

Within an hour the story was already around the news channels, The Fenton household was surrounded by reporters, and everyone was freaking out about the first real tragedy the ghost plague had ever caused. No one else died from the explosion, and everyone was wondering of the chances that it could have been them to die.

No one knew that this was planned.

(mini break)

Jazz was at the house, trying and failing to console her parents, the whole time making sure to act like Danny really was dead. Although, when she eventually found that her efforts were useless, she went back to her room to call Sam, who no doubt, was with Danny trying to figure out what to do.

(aaaaaaand, mini break)

The three best friends were hanging out in Sam's basement while Jazz was on speaker phone. The previous events still flashing threw their heads, especially on Sam's part, but she wasn't about to show how worried she was for her friend during the explosion.

"Sam, I'm fine. I didn't even get injured much at all. Really, you can stop with the bandages." Okay, so maybe she was showing her worry without meaning to, but Danny was her friend and she was going to take care of him. And as she was telling herself that, a blush was appearing on her face which, in turn, caused a blush on Danny's face.

For once, not paying much attention to the tension, Tucker interrupted, "So who wants to bet that Vlad was in on this. Oh, that reminds me, Danny, here's your ten for the Skulker bet," he then went to take out his wallet.

"Thanks, and I have to agree with you on that one. This was probably another one of Vlad's plans. Skulker wouldn't have come and gone so fast without my... pelt." A shiver fell down every spine.

Jazz broke the silence, "This is serious though, guys. Mom and Dad are down on the couch, bawling their brains out and I have no idea what to say. 'Oh, by the way, Danny's fine, he gets thrown around and blows up all the time, half the time by you!' Yup. That'll work."

"I know, Jazz. We'll figure this out, but for now, lets all be happy that I don't have to take that test in Lancer's next week!" Danny suddenly felt a whole lot better about his situation, and that feeling only doubled when he noticed Tucker messing around on his PDA with a jealous look on his face.

Jazz sighed, ignoring that last comment from her brother, "Anyway, we should probably figure out at least where Danny's going to be staying. He can't exactly come home."

Tucker vouched in, "I got an attic!"

Sam gave him a sideways glance before stating, "As comfortable as that sounds, My place has a few guest rooms that haven't even been touched since my aunt and uncle visited last year. As long as Danny can keep quiet." Glare. "I'm sure we wouldn't have any problems."

"Yeah, and Tuck, your parents are in the attic all the time, reorganizing and junk. I think they'd notice if there was suddenly a bed up there or something." Danny liked the idea of still having a regular room to himself.

Jazz seemed to like the idea too, because after a second of pondering she said, "Yeah, I guess that's the best we can do for now. I'm going to go check on Mom and Dad again though. For now, Danny, just make sure that if anyone sees you, they see Phantom. Mom and Dad's minds would probably explode if they saw you now."

"Agreed." Jazz hung up and the three turned to look at each other, wondering what to do next.

"Still wanna go get the Infi-Map?" Tucker smiled hopefully.

**Alright, so my devious plots starting to unfold, Danny just 'died,' and this taco is starting to get cold so I'm going to leave it off here for now.**

**For those of you who forgot about this story, I apologize for the wait. I'll try to update a little more often, but I don't think I can trust myself to promise anything.**

**But for now, why don't you press the blue words at the bottom of the page and let me know how much you hate me! :D**


End file.
